


Dancing

by Ell_woods



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancer Magnus Bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, Husbands, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Alec Lightwood, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ell_woods/pseuds/Ell_woods
Summary: A one shot which flourished into a full story. I will update as frequently as I can.





	1. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the request in the comments of the last chapter. I am going to add more chapters to this work. This is to add detail and background. I hope you enjoy this.

Dancing was his passion. It had always been his passion. A smile had graced his face as he danced.   
That was years ago now. He was gone and in his place he left an empty studio. Walls that were once bright with fresh paint were now dull and pale with age; chipping away.   
If only they had noticed, they would both be here now. They would probably be smiling as one danced and one stood. The dancer would ask his hand in a dance. He would refuse as always.   
With a pounding heart the lawyer took a step inside. The room smelt of sweets or pancakes. The man stepped back out. The door was closed. It was locked and secure for a visit next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more chapters. If you wish to see more from this leave a comment on what I should put in next or if I should at all.


	2. Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the request in the comments of the last chapter. I am going to add more chapters to this work. This is to add detail and background. I hope you enjoy this.

Entering his apartment, the lawyer smiled. He could hear the humming if his flatmate... well... his lover.

The man in question was cooking in the spacious kitchen. He moved through the kitchen with the elegance of a dancer... former dancer.

"What's cooking, good looking?" The lawyer asked. Walking up behind the man before hugging him from behind - arms about his waist, chin hooked over the shoulder of his lover.

"Well Alexander, I am cooking food. Nice edible food unlike what your sister cooked last week." Alexander smirked then turned his head and placed a small peck on his lover's cheek. "I don't understand how poor simba survives with that food."

"Simon usually cooks Magnus. It's just he was working late that day. He said he suggested take-out, but Izzy refused and said she'd cook and he couldn't refuse her." 

Magnus turned in Alexander's arms. "He still could have warned us. I do understand though, love controls all it holds in it's grip." Magnus went up on his tip toes and placed a small kiss on Alexander's lips. "Welcome home darling, go have a shower dinner is ready in 30 minutes. I will want to know how work went over dinner. Now shoo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm going to add lots more but maybe another chapter or two. If you have any ideas for the next few chapters please comment them as I love to hear about the story from other minds.


	3. The whole you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and magnus chat about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be details into why Alec goes to the studio once every year but that will be inputed later in the story.

Dinner had been delicious and the food had been devoured. Words of work had been shared and now both lawyer and lover sat snuggled up on the couch.

Magnus had his legs thrown perpendicular atop Alec's, his head tucked into the crook of Alec's neck.Alec had his head leaning on Magnus' his arms wrapped loosely about his waist. They were comfortable.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" Alexander murmured into Magnus' hair, which was free of the styling gel usually applied, "It must have been boring without me or anything else to do."

Sighing Magnus shuffled closer, trying to block out the world. He did not want to talk about this.

"Alexander." Mumbled Magnus into Alec's neck. "I know what you're doing, and... I know you love me and want me to do things with my life. Try going to back to things-"

At this point Alexander cut him off. "I know how you feel about this, but... Magnus, it's been five years. Five years since you last danced." Sighing into Magnus' hair, Alec pulled his husband closer. "Also it's not because I want you to earn a wage or 'pull your own wright's because I like providing for you. I like being able to give you everything you want. A nice home, extravagant clothes, historical and fascinating objects. All I do is for you, and that will always be true but I want you to do something, like you said, I need you to be free, to be how you used to be when you danced." At this point Alec had moved so he could pull Magnus' chin up. In such he could see his face, his eyes, his soul.

"I need back the man I married, I need back that smile and laughter I got when you were in the studio, I need back my Magnus - the whole of you not just part of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a story planned out but if you do have any ideas feel free to comment.


	4. The past returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters kinda sad (?). I mean it killed me to write this but it is part of the story.

After their chat Alec had pulled Magnus close. He knew how difficult, how uncomfortable this subject was for his husband.

Eventually Magnus' breathing evened out, body going lax against Alec. Sighing Alec started to move, placing an arm from Magnus' waist to his back and the other slipped behind his knees. Alec was strong enough to carry his husband, this came from daily workouts and trips to the gym early in the morning. Alec himself trained into a warriors physique where as Magnus, when accompaning Alec, trained for a slim but tone physique. Plus it also helped that Magnus was smaller than him.

Once in bed Alec stripped his husband down to his briefs than placed him into his pyjamas (which were actually Alec's comfortable clothing). He then efficiently changed himself, slipping into his pyjama bottoms but not a top - Magnus liked his chest, hair and all - before climbing into bed and pulling Magnus close, who let out a small whine from being moved before snuggling into his husband's warmth.

............time shift...............

Eyes clenched shut, fists tightly locked. Magnus was not well, mentally. Fear gripped his body, fear gripped his mind. Nightmares were scary, dreams gone bad, fantasy... but memory was horror. It truly controlled people and their whole range of emotions.

Alec awoke, something was wrong. There was movement nearby and it was still dark. Magnus didn't move in his sleep, his deep heavy sleep. Yet in the place Magnus should be, had always been since they slept together, was was shaking.

Whipping his head around his eyes sort out his husband in the dark.

Flailing an arm backwards Alec flicked on a lamp, light filled the room like liquid filling up every space, changing shape to fit it's containment.

Alec gasped quietly. Magnus was shaking, shaking with fear. This had not happened for a few years now.

Sitting up Alec dragged Magnus closer. "Not again... not again... why by the angel would you hurt him again." Whispered Alec, cursing any God or angel that would hear him. "Wake up sweetheart. Wake up my husband, my Magnus. You are with me, you are safe away from them." Placing his hand gently on Magnus' sweaty and tear streaked cheek Alec shook his husband hoping to pull the man away from fantasy and memory.

"Wake up my dear, wake up my love." Placing his head on Magnus' Alec started to rock, panic starting to set in.

Suddenly, as if hearing his husband cries, Magnus' eyes flew open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Poor Magnus.


	5. Comfort and control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter. This one is a bit more progressive in the story. You still don't get the answers to questions yet but there are hints, see if you can spot them.

Shoving himself away from the thing holding him, Magnus tried to calm himself. 40 seconds went by before his fuzzy vision left him and was replaced by the recognisable sight of his bedroom.

No longer wad he in that alleyway. No longer could they torment him. He was home, he was in bed, he was safe. Home was safe, home had his bed, his husband, his Alexander.

"Alexander?" Murmured Magnus confused to the lack of his husband around him. "Alex... Alec - " Choking up as he spoke, Magnus started to tear up again. Alec was not there... his safety blanket was gone.

"Im here, you're safe. My husband. My beautiful wonderful Magnus. They're not here, they can't touch you." Arms slowly and gently wrapped around Magnus. It was almost like he would spook if the arms moved any faster.

Collapsing back into the arms before twisting to curl into his husband's side, Magnus sighed. He was safe.

"Was it the nightmare?" The question was open, it could of meant anything but they both understood the deep, dark meaning behind it. Nodding to confirm Magnus hid himself in Alec's neck, head pressed against the tattoo on Alec's neck - it meant deflect, the tattoo, it was symbol used by a dead religion which worshipped angels - Magnus hid himself in his husband.

Alec held Magnus close protecting him from any that dared attack. He didn't want to do this, but to improve hus husband's mental health fully it needed to be done.

"Tomorrow we are going to the studio. Don't whine you are not getting out of this." Magnus nodded before understanding Alec's words.   
"THE STUDIO!" Shouted Magnus, making Alec wince from the volume. "We can't go to the studio. Not there. Never again. No. No. You can't. Please Alexander. I'll do anything, please I'll give you a -" Magnus rambled before being cut off.

"Magnus Lightwood, you are going to the studio. It's been five years. I have held out long enough. I have tried everything else to heal you mentally and physically. In sickness and in health, remember." Alec took control of the situation. It was time, he was sure.

"Now sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not upload till Sunday (British time) as I am going away for a bit. I'll try and upload if I can, but most promises.


	6. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from Belgium. We spent most of our time in Ypres.

Alec awoke at 7am, sharp. It may have been his day off, but routine stayed. Being a lawyer was hard. It was all about tactics and research, leading people into traps.

He had met Magnus in a battle. Magnus had been a friend of the person he was defending from wrongly placed sexuality assault charges. However that is not why he originally knew Magnus.

Magnus had gone to his high school, popular with the girls due to his abilities with make-up. He was famous with the boys for taking down the school bully after he had called Magnus a pansy for dancing and his sexuality. Alec hadn't talked to Magnus then but he had seen him and had a slight crush on him despite denying his own sexuality profusely.

He was glad he met Magnus again. He was glad he got to date, get engaged to, and marry his husband. His husband who was lying head tucked under his chin. His husband who was still asleep, used to his early rising husband. Magnus.

..... ..... ..... Time skip ..... ..... .....

When Magnus awoke, his brown eyes flicking open against the pull if sleep, Alec wasn't there. Letting out a whine, Magnus moved. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed Magnus sat up. He pulled himself up and wandered around the room until he reached his dressing gown, a thin black silk dressing gown. He then proceeded to leave their bedroom.

Once the bedroom door opened a wave of smells hit: coffee, a fried breakfast, and fresh fruit (most probably in a salad). Chuckling filled the room, "Hungry darling?" Magnus blinked from his daze, closing his mouth from where it had dropped open.

Magnus shuffled forward heading straight toward his husband. He was cold. He hated leaving bed usually but today he had his husband to keep him warm. Magnus stopped centimetres from Alec he turned, picked up the fruit salad, and dropped into his husband's lap.

Alec movements before had removed his fry up from his lap and placed it to the side waiting from his husband's welcome weight on him. Once it was there Alec picked up his fork with one hand and placed his other on Magnus' waist pulling him closer for comfort and for hus husband's safety.

..... ..... ..... Time skip ..... ..... ..... 

"I belive it is time you got dressed so we can go out." Alexander Mumbled in Magnus' ear. They were now laying on the couch, Magnus curled up on top of Alec with one of Alec's large hands on Magnus' waist. The other hand of Alec's was held, gently, in between Magnus' two.

"Don't wanna... comfortable... strong chest." Sleepily, drifting in and out of consciousness, Magnus replied. Removing his hand from Magnus' caused a whine, which was then followed by a hand moving in a effortless but flailing movement to take it back. Alec moved the hand to Magnus' face, smiling when Magnus calmed, before "Sweetheart, wake up or I'll carry you to the bedroom, change you into horribly mismatched clothes before throwing you over my shoulder and taking you outside to the car where everyone can see you." Magnus' eyes snapped open before he flung himself to the floor. From there he got up and spirited to the bedroom to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment on what you'd like to know or see later on or if you have any questions or criticisms.


	7. The studio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left you hanging. I got back from Belgium and then I had school and it was all very exhausting. Anyway I'm back now, there should be chapters up every day or two.

When Magnus finally strolled back out of the bedroom a hour later he looked jaw dropping. Simmering blue top with black skinny (they looked painted on) jeans. His shoes were smart, black and simple unlike his face which was covered in make-up.

Alec could only recognise the amount of makeup, due to his marriage and time spent with the man. He could only frown at the armour for a second, for he knew it was there for a reason. Holding out his hand he received Magnus' hand in his, which pulled a small smile to his face. 

"Let's go."

..... ..... ..... ..... 

"Why are we still aloud here? I stopped paying rent 5 years ago." Magnus wondered out loud.

"I bought the entire building." Answered Alec, without hesitation and emotion. They were still sat in the car - had been for 5 minutes now. "I rent out the the rooms, all except one. Can you guess which?"

"The studio. My old dance studio." There was a sound, a clink, next to Magnus which made his head rotate in search of the origin of the sound. There sat Alec turned to face Magnus with a key held in his hand.

"Shall we?" Alec asked before exiting, leaving no room for an answer. Alec made his way around the car until he reached Magnus' door. Pulling the door open, Alec murmured." Come on Magnus, it's time." He grabbed on to Magnus and pulled dragging Magnus out of the car. Frozen Magnus didn't react and so allowed himself to be dragging out of the car.

"Why?" Magnus finally spoke. "Why did you buy it? You knew there was a possibility I'd never come back, so why?"

"I wanted to give you the opportunity to come back." Alec took a small breath. "After the incident, I thought maybe you would heal and you would want to come back." Alec took hold of one of Magnus' hands and placed the key on it. "I want you to heal, and I believe this could be the only way. It's time, baby. I'm here to help you through this, my darling. I'm here to guide you back on your path."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked this chapter, the next few should be slightly longer.  
> Next time explains why Alec come back every year and the first time Magnus has been to the studio in 5 years.


	8. Why?

"We really don't need to come here, Alexander." Magnus pleaded. "I'm perfectly okay. This room can stay shut, as it has been for 5 years."

"It hasn't been shut for 5 years." Emotionless in voice Alec answered. He was trying so desperately, as he had been for the last 5 minutes, to block out Magnus' plea. They had to do this, it was time. " It has opened 5 times in the last 5 years. In fact it was opened a few days ago. It was opened on the 5th anniversary of you not dancing anymore." Twisting his head around to look at Magnus, Alec added. " By me."

"Why?" Magnus questioned. He didn't understand. Why couldn't Alec just let it be? Why couldn't Alec just comfort him, and just take him away from this wreched place. He wanted to go home. Back to the warmth, the cooking, cleaning, to bed. He didn't need to be here, he needed to get away. Far away, from here.

"Why?! For you! To remind myself of what needed to be done. I needed to remember my promise to you. The promise I made on our wedding day. 'In sickness and in health.' And don't you dare say you are fine Magnus Lightwood. You are not fine, you are still stuck in that hellish moment. That moment... where i couldn't help you. I could not have saved you baby. I wasn't there. I could have lost you and I wasn't there. So I am now. I will save you, from yourself, from them." Emotions had raced through Alec, flickering from anger and confusion to sadness and hurt. " I am trying to save you and I think... no I know this is the way we have to go."

Magnus now had his head turned to face Alec, his emotions stark on his face: shock and sadness. He had caused Alec pain and stress over his well-being. His well-being that he himself should be looking after. Only then did he realise the streaks on his cheeks, the wetness. Only then did he notice his dropped mouth from shock. Only then did he jump at his husband, arms wrapping around his neck. Only then did he whisper 'sorry and murmer his thanks to the man he called husband.

Alec held tight to Magnus whispering back,"It's okay. You didn't mean it. It wasn't your fault. It was them always them." And Alec meant it as he whispered the same words he said all those years ago when he'd found Magnus in that alley.

They stood there outside room 5B for the next 10 minutes holding, hugging, helping each other to their emotions and minds.

Ending the silence Alec murmered, " Do you want to go in now?"

To which the response was " No, but I need to." Alec smiled, it was time. He stepped away from their embrace and turned towards the door. Unlocking the door Alec mad sure to keep awre of his husband's presence making sure he didn't spook with the opening on the door.

The door was open and Magnus felt fear. He could't hear, or feel, smell, taste. Only sight stayed. He could see them. They were here. How were they here? Why now? A hand gripped Magnus', shocking his from his reverie. This made his snap his head to see his husband atanding there. His head then quickly snapped back to the doorway.

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know why Alec turns up every year. But who are they, them, the people Malec refuse to reference by name or pronoun? I guess you'll have to wait and see.


	9. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long, time escaped me.

Magnus stepped to the room, which embodied his nightmares, and almost thought the room had been frozen in time for the last 5 years. Dust covered ever: floors, walls, his selves and desk. The room was light from the rays of sunlight beaming through the windows to the sides of the room. His old speakers sat on the selves, memory upon memory was made with that old-timer. He remember dancing to music of old and new at the time, spinning and swaying to his hearts desire. A smile on his face at the thought. It wasnt a happy smile but it wasn't a truly sad one.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.' Magnus thought before walking further into the room till he stood in the dead centre if it.

Alec watched and waited as Magnus went off into the room. 'Maybe this won't be so bad for him.' Alec thought. He had never touched anything in this room except for the door. He had made sure that it was preserved in its original state, as it should be. He would never want Magnus to come back and find it in a state that was unrecognisable to him. Magnus deserved to see it how it was and is now. 

Refocusing Alec watched Magnus taking in every moment, analysing every detail. He was watching, waiting for the right moment to join Magnus at his side.

What Alec didn't see, however, was the shock and horror on Magnus' face before he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that next chapter I will start to unveil our mystery fiend/s. Till next time.


	10. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger. There is derogatory words and assault in this chapter. Don't read if it may hurt you on anyway please.

'Go away.' Magnus thought. 'You are not here, you are not real!' The smiles on their faces grew wider. A smile for the pain Magnus was caused, a smile for the pleasure they felt by it. 

"Hello again girly... or would you prefer gay-boy. Then again you don't get a choice. Daggers are lower little bitches to normal people like Raj and me." The blonde headed boy strode forward till he was mere cm's from Magnus. "Now why don't you leave dance alone. It's better you didn't contaminate it any further with your filth. Go do something worthy of your class, for example become a whore. I mean you already are one for your 'husband' I bet but I mean for others. It is in your nature, slut." Raj shoved Magnus so he stepped backwards... into a wall?! 

Magnus was sure there wasn't a wall here in the studio, especially a wall so rough and cold like stone. There was however in the alley. Snapping his head around Magnus now realised his location. A thin stone-walled alley, lit only by light from the lamp on the entrance to the studio building. 

"... what's his name?" Magnus listened back in to Sebastian. "Alec?" At Raj's not he continued. "Just another fag that doesn't know his place. Maybe I'll put him in his place, after I'm done with you of course."

"Don't touch Alexander." Magnus whispered in a rebellious act. 

"What did you say fag?" Sebastian questioned with rage lacing his voice. 

"I said don't touch Alexander!" Shouted Magnus. He didn't see the first blow coming, he didn't feel the next. His body went numb and stayed that way. Even as he doubled over. Even when his knees buckled underneath him. Even as the kicks came down on him when he curled into a ball on the floor. 

Magnus just took it, hands and arms protecting his face and head. He whimpered unconsciously. Blow after blow after blow. Until... 'Magnus!' A voice pierced the veil of his mind. 'Magnus please! Your okay. It's just a nightmare. Please baby, wake up!' 

Magnus listened. Honing in on the voice using it to ground himself. 

He didn't notice Sebastian fade with Raj or the scene surrounding him vanish. He didn't notice the black space like void he was left in. Only the voice, the voice of Alec, the voice that would bring him home. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Magnus' eyes snapped open, immediately wincing at the light. 

"Oh thank the angels." Magnus was wrapped, against a strong chest, in arms known for there warmth and love to Magnus. 

"Alexander?" Magnus questioned in a low whispering voice. The only answer was a hand moving to his head, pushing and pulling, till it lay in the crook of Alec's neck. A head then fell so that Alec's cheek, rosy red from the effort and shouting to wake Magnus, lay on the top of Magnus' head. 

"Don't let them get me." Magnus choked out before snuggling closer to Alec. 

"Never." Was the reply.


	11. Years ago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contemplation of the past is distracting and can be harmful if the past is a trigger I someway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I'm having really bad writer's block.

The apartment was dark but on the balcony sat a shadowy figure. Alec was sat on the balcony chair with his head bowed in thought. Magnus was finally back home an hour after his breakdown, he now lay asleep, all thanks to Alec. There had, thankfully, been no more breakdowns although Magnus was not fully conscious, not fully there. 

Now everything had calmed down, everything was quiet. Now Alec broke down. It started with a trickle which had turned into a flood, a tear down the cheek to full blown sobs. 

Alec had worked so hard to get Magnus back and now he was all the way back at the start. 

.....5 years ago.....

"Magnus!" Exclaimed Alexander as he tired the studio. "It's late haven't you checked your phone, ..." His voice trailing off as he realised he was alone in the building. "I called you." He finished his sentence to the room before turning, confused to Magnus' location, and exiting the room then building with one question in mind, 'Where are you?', Alec checked his phone hoping for a message or missed call - anything. Nothing. He paused quickly once outside the building shooting a text to his partner expressing his worry. 

A yowl of pain tore Alec from his screen, muffled shouting followed echoing out of the alleyway. Not thinking about it Alec raced towards the sounds no-one deserved whatever pain this person was going through. 

"Shut your whole mouth fag, no-one will help you!" Was the first clear sentence Alec heard as he enter the alley. Fire lit in his veins as a result and he blindly threw a punch at the attacker connecting with what felt like a jaw. 

"Fuck off!" Roared Alec and they scrambled away in fright. After standing for a minute to insure they were gone Alec sharply turned to the victim. Black and blue covered what used to seemly be light brown skin. Alec then turned to look at the persons face to check how conscious they were before recognising them. "Magnus?!" Shock laced Alex's voice. "Oh God, baby. Oh shit."

"Alec....Alexander?" The voice, quiet as a mouse, replied. 

"Yes, yes it's me. We've got to get you to a hospital. Oh God. Does anything feel broken or... can I move you?" Alec attempted to sound assuring but ended up more freaked out. 

"You can... move me."

....Present.... 

Alec was started out if his thoughts by a warm body clinging to him. "Magnus, hey. Why aren't you sleeping?" The body just moved closer, till it snuggled up to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have been there, I know how you don't like waking up without me."

At least not in this mental state that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update regularly but I won't update if I'm not happy with the chapter I wrote.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
